


Mouth to Mouth

by briangel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jaemin being a bit thirsty, jeno is a tease, jeno surprises jaemin, just boyfriends being cute, lifeguard AU, light kissing, like its there but not really, nomin, ok a lot thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briangel/pseuds/briangel
Summary: Jeno comes to visit Jaemin during his shift at the community pool.





	Mouth to Mouth

Like most students, Jaemin needed money and a way to earn it. It was hard to go around buying popsicles every other day without a source of income. After the fifth time that Jaemin asked his parents for a bit of allowance within two weeks, they put their foot down and told him to get a job.

That’s why Jaemin found himself sitting atop the lifeguard chair at the community pool during the second week of summer at 2 in the afternoon. He wasn’t the only working a summer job. Most of his friends had found some way to earn money during their free time, making it exceptionally hard for all of them to meet up at the same time. That being said, nearly all of them worked at an ice cream parlour or at some sort of fast food chain.

Jeno, on the other hand, was a lifeguard as well. They had both finished the required classes, finding jobs relatively quickly. Only, Jeno had found his job at the beach, whereas Jaemin was stuck at the outdoor pool attached to the tennis courts that mostly brought in kids from summer camps. It was disappointing for Jaemin to not work at the same place as Jeno; not being able to admire the view of his boyfriend’s well-sculpted arms beneath the lifeguard shirt that they were required to wear for hours on end was truly despairing.

Okay, so maybe it was for the best that they didn’t work in the same place. Jeno could be very distracting, which was not the best for an on-duty lifeguard. Even if there was always at least three people working at once.

It was a Thursday, meaning that the camp that normally came would not be coming to the pool that afternoon. This meant fewer kids, but it had nothing on the number of teenagers at the pool. Jaemin awaited the end of his shift, filled with anticipation. There was a small ice cream place just down the street, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on a chocolate ice cream cone. Regardless of Jeno’s protests, Jaemin wasn’t going to let a little bit of lactose intolerance get in the way of eating whatever the fuck he wanted to.

Jaemin was watching people take turns jumping off of the diving board when he caught sight of a familiar face by the changeroom entrance. It was none other than his beloved boyfriend. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt, the bottom hanging just past the waistband of his blue swim trunks. And he means _thin_. With even the slightest splash of water, that shirt would be transparent. Jeno walked over to the grassy area behind the pool deck, stopping under the shade provided by the tree on the other side of the fence. He slipped off his flip-flops and set down his bag that contained his towel and other belongings.

Why Jeno was at the pool that he worked at, Jaemin didn’t know. Jeno typically had work until at least 3 pm on Thursdays, and then hung out with his friend and co-worker, Mark, at the nearby boardwalk for about an hour afterwards. They only met up for lunch or dinner on Tuesdays and Fridays, so Jeno had virtually no reason to be there.

Meeting Jaemin’s gaze, Jeno smiled brightly accompanied by a wave. Jaemin smiled back, trying to stay focused on watching the activity in the pool. Jeno would understand. He had the same job, only he didn’t have his boyfriend distracting him (Jaemin couldn’t tell if it was deliberate or not. Knowing Jeno, it probably was).

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaemin watched Jeno pull his shirt over his head. As he lifted his arms, Jaemin got the blessed view of Jeno’s well-toned stomach, a direct result of his frequent trips to the gym and his “healthy balanced diet” that Jaemin had trouble keeping up with most days.  Jaemin quickly tore his eyes away, trying to not let his eyes trace over the faint outlines of Jeno’s abdominal muscles or his biceps. There was always time for that later.

After tucking the shirt into his bag, Jeno disappeared back into the changeroom. It wasn’t even a minute later when he re-emerged, running a hand through his wet hair. Jaemin wasn’t sure if he had imagined the smirk playing on Jeno’s lips or not. As per pool rules, every swimmer was required to shower before entering the pool (Although most people simply opted for quickly stepping under the shower head to get wet), and Jeno was no exception.

Water droplets dripped from the ends of his hair and down his bare skin. Jeno swept his bangs up, exposing most of his forehead before the hair fell back in front of his eyes. Water slid down his arms and chest, skin glinting in the sunlight. Jeno caught Jaemin staring at him before he could divert his eyes. Not letting the opportunity get away, as opposed to pretending to shield his exposed body from prying eyes as he normally did, Jeno pulled something new out of the book. He had the audacity to push his hair back from his forehead once more, probably flexing his biceps more than necessary and _winked_ at Jaemin.

Impossibly flustered for having been with Jeno for nearly a year, Jaemin snapped his head back around, trying not to let the heat rise to his cheeks. Still being flustered by the simplest things meant that his attraction to Jeno was still running strong, he consoled himself. Jaemin monitored the diving board and the rest of the water surrounding it as Jeno entered the pool.

Jeno took his time getting to the deep end. He swam the length of the pool until he reached the wall opposite from Jaemin. Checking to see if he was straight across from him, Jeno pulled himself out of the pool. The way that Jeno’s muscles flexed as he lifted himself out of the pool with water rolling off his body--Jaemin was sure to try and ingrain the visual into his memory as best as he possibly could. For scientific purposes, of course.

Jeno always said that science was not a valid excuse for everything.

 

_“No, Jaemin, you can’t try to eat as much yogurt as you can, you’re lactose intolerant for Christ’s sake.”_

_“I’ve long abandoned God’s path. Besides, it’s for scientific purposes,” Jaemin said, eliciting a sigh from Jeno._

_“Jaemin, that’s not a valid excuse. You’re going to be in the bathroom for the rest of the day if you do this to yourself.”_

_“Yeah, well science is legit and can be proved, but God can’t be. Point and case.”_

_Jeno groaned. “I didn’t even mention God,_ you _did, for fuck’s sake.”_

_Jaemin stuck his tongue out. “You should just give up now. I’m going to eat this yogurt no matter what you say.”_

 

Maybe having Jeno there would make his post-work ice cream reward a lot more difficult to attain. Oh well, Jaemin would make it work.

 

Instead of getting up to go to the diving board as Jaemin expected, Jeno turned and sat on the wall facing him. Kicking his legs lightly as to not disturb the kids around him, Jeno stared up at Jaemin, who was trying hard to avoid his intent gaze. He stared down at the water in front of the diving board, trying not to look at Jeno or his legs.

Just as Jaemin had almost forgotten about Jeno’s presence, Jeno stood up and walked over to the diving board. Jaemin didn’t notice until he looked at the line, expecting to see a few kids, only to see his boyfriend looking right at him. Jaemin quirked an eyebrow at the suddenness of his actions, although not receiving a response from Jeno.

Jaemin watched as Jeno stepped up onto the board, now looking straight ahead. He jumped on the board once before pushing off. Of course, Jeno just had to show-off and perfectly execute a front flip. Resurfacing after his jump, Jeno swam over to the spot on the wall right beside Jaemin’s tall lifeguard chair.

Jeno looked up at Jaemin. Jaemin stared back, leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees. A couple of seconds passed before Jeno spoke.

“Excuse me, Pretty Lifeguard, I think I need mouth to mouth recesitation, because you take my breath away.”

Jeno didn’t even crack a smile, but Jaemin couldn’t help but let out a  laugh. It wasn’t that funny, but Jaemin had to smile at the ridiculousness of the line. Seeing Jaemin laugh so brightly, Jeno couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face.

“Say, how many lifeguards have you used that one on?” Jaemin giggled down at Jeno.

Jeno smiled back. “Why, you’re the only one that I’ve found pretty enough so far.”

Jaemin bit his lip lightly. “Is that so?”

“Yes. In fact, what do you think of going on a date after this?” Jeno asked, his request turning Jaemin’s face pink. Almost like how Jaemin had turned Jeno’s face pink the very first time he had asked him out.

“I think I would like that.”

 

Sure enough, when Jaemin walked out of the changeroom after his shift, Jeno was sitting on a park bench outside, waiting for him. “Why are you here? Not that I don’t love it, it’s just that - don’t you have work today?”

“Nah,” Jeno said with a wave of his hand. “Mark was training a new kid, supervising him on his first shift, so I got the day off.”

“And you still decided to go swimming?”

“Anything to see you.”

“Oh, urgh, cheesy,” Jaemin joked. He held out his hand for Jeno. “C’mon, I want to buy-” he stopped midway through his sentence, realizing that he had just exposed his plan to Jeno.

Jeno grinned like a cat before grabbing Jaemin’s hand. He stood up and let go of his hand. Instead, he cupped Jaemin’s cheeks and began peppering soft kisses all over his face. Jaemin whined playfully, pretending to try and pull his head back before breaking into a giggle when Jeno didn’t even let him budge. Finally, Jeno placed a kiss on his nose before pressing one final kiss to his lips. “Let’s go. My treat.”

“Really?” Jeno nodded, and Jaemin smiled so widely that he thought his face would split. “Have I ever told you that I love you?” Jaemin asked, looping his arms around Jeno’s shoulders.

It was Jeno’s turn to blush now. “I mean, yes, but…” he stuttered. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

Without saying anything, Jaemin leaned forward, his lips slotting over Jeno’s. “I love you,” he mumbled into the kiss. He could feel Jeno’s lips stretch into a smile under his.

Jeno pulled away first. “Let’s go get that ice cream.”

⇠♡⇢

“Aww, you brought my lactase? How thoughtful of you.”

“Of course I did, I knew that you were gonna want ice cream, dumbass.”

“Wow, my knight in shining armour.”

⇠♡⇢

Maybe they wound up with more ice cream on their faces than they actually ended up eating, but Jaemin wouldn’t have it any other way. The whole thing inspired Jaemin to take a spur of the moment trip down to the beach a few weeks later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I just want to thank you all for reading! this was written between 11 and 1 in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes. the idea came to me after I sat outside of my pool and watched my brothers beat the shit out of each other, so I hope you enjoyed :) also I wrote this in one sitting so 
> 
> have a good day and stan nct hoes
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated! :)


End file.
